


Oh, I love him

by MatchBoy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Ushijima Wakatoshi, Cuddling, Demiromantic Tendou Satori, Hand Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, I couldn’t do that to ushi, M/M, NO rape, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi, Realization, Relationship Study, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Assault, Tendou didn’t know, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ushi thinks they’re dating, cute dates that weren’t dates (to Tendou), hand holding, hopeless romantic Tendou, romantic Ushijima, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchBoy/pseuds/MatchBoy
Summary: Tendou discovered his bestfriend thinks they’re dating, he should have seen it before if he were honest. The small touches, the gift, the rain, the painting, the star gazing. It should have been very obvious, unfortunately for him, his bestfriend wasn’t social aware enough to know he had to confirm it with words.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 280





	Oh, I love him

Tendou would have appreciated if he was able to fall in love with people easily. unfortunately for him, he had to be so close to them he trusted them with his entire being before he got even the thought of it.

He knew he appreciated how his bestfriend looked, he knew he was handsome, he wasn’t blind. He knew he trusted him with his life. He knew his bestfriend was one of a kind, so sweet, so stoic, so accepting and so so socially inept.

Ushijima told him everything, from the smallest unconvinces in his day to the happiest part. So when his bestfriend had answered ‘yes’ to a interviewer, in a very public interview, if he had been dating someone, he was perplexed. However when Ushijima answered with ‘my bestfriend’ when the interviewer asked who, Tendou felt things suddenly snap into place.

Tendou was not stupid by any means, he was very acutely aware of how people felt and what they thought. Growing up outcasted he had become a people watcher, bitter, sad, disgusted by them and himself. He was hyper-empathic so how could he miss it.

The realization had bothered him until he had a secondary epiphany. He didn’t miss anything. He saw it, he just didn’t question it. He chalked it up to the social inept way of his best friend. The slight touches, reassuring words, gifts, everything.

He could feel, sense everything people felt. Their tones in the hushed conversations. The way they looked at him and how it contradicted others. Their body language was second nature to him. Their emotions ran toward him like they were his own, the affection Ushijima had shown him had felt nothing other than normal. It felt right.

He started to think about why it had felt to right, why he had such a attachment to Ushijima. He had never felt so normal with someone. He had never felt disgusted with the touches from him. The brush of their shoulders when Ushijima sent that oh so warm smile to him, no matter how small it was. The gifts he was sent had never felt like he owed anything back. The hand holding was something that always scratched something inside of him. Something so unfamiliar yet comfortable. The nights they had spent on top of Tendous favorite blanket, the quiet conversations that came from it, as they laid spread out but close enough so the chill of the night wouldn’t get to them.

The quiet but warm feeling of simply staring up at the night sky. The soft whispers of Ushijima voice as he told Tendou all about the stars, the planets, the constellations.

‘You remind me of Sirius A’

‘Oh do I now, why’s that’

‘It is known as the most beautiful star, brighter than all the others. I love it beyond compare’

Oh

_Oh_

Looking back on that conversation, Tendou should have known. He remembered the way his heart felt full. The way Ushijima had tilted his head enough so Tendou could see the softest smile on his face. He had thought the absolute adoration Ushijima on his face was for the star.

His bestfriend was in love with him and thought they were dating.

How did he feel about that? Tendou asked himself

He remembered the sound of their laughter late at night as they camped, the rain that pattered so softly on their tent. The low volume of the song they had playing in the background of their conversations. The way they had started talking about Ushijima family, how he was raised by strict and formal.

That was the night Tendou learned that Ushijima could dance

‘No way! you can dance’

‘Of course Satori’

‘You’ll have to teach me someday’

He remembers the joking tone he had used and the response he had gotten was something he hadn’t expected

‘Okay, let’s do that now then’

‘Wait what?’

‘You said I should teach you, did you not?’

‘Well yes-‘

‘Then why not now’

‘Whatever you say big guy’

He remembers the smell of the stomped out fire, the wet earth as they exited the tent. It was a dark night, their gas lamp being the only thing illuminating the ground. He remembers the warm hand that encased his own cold one, the gentle touch on the small of his back as the rain pattered onto their skin.

The gentleness of the touch sending that warm feeling right back into him, no matter how cold it was. The feeling of their jackets becoming damp. The small smile usually worn on Ushijimas face turned into a bigger one as they swayed along to the music. The way Ushijimas face was shadowed by the lamp, the eye contact. The way he had almost slipped on the wet dirt when Ushijima had spun him.

‘Are you alright?’

‘Just fine big guy’

He could feel where he had been steadied by the strong arm of his bestfriend. The switch in position, in closeness. The way they were almost embracing as they swayed until the song ended.

They slow danced, Tendou realized as his heart gave a squeeze. His hand clenching his shirt where his heart would be. That wasn’t just teaching was it, it was something more.

They had went back into their tent after that, damp from the rain. Cuddling close together for extra warmth.

Tendou looked to his wall where he had framed canvas Ushijima had done for him. The different array of colors, the vibrant pinks, whites and yellows of the flower he had painted.

‘Oh what’s this?’

‘I painted it, the flower reminds me of you’

‘Is that so, what is it’

‘The gladiolus flower, it means strength of character, faithfulness, honor and remembrance’

Ah,

So sweet and thoughtful of his Ushijima

His Ushijima?

He was his wasn’t he, that thought alone made Tendou realize something else.

Ushijima wasn’t the only one in love.

He had always been a hopeless romantic unable to find someone he could fall for. He knew his Ushijima was a-sexual, they had this conversation when they were younger, still learning new things about each other.

‘Hey, miracle?’

‘Yes Tendou?’

‘Who’s your celebrity crush?’

‘I don’t know what that entails, Tendou.’

‘Y’know the person you have a crush on, you think are pretty or would do the nasty with’

‘Oh, then I would say I don’t have one’

‘Whaaat come on give me the juicy gossip’

‘I simply don’t like the ‘nasty’ as you put it. You were referring to sexual intercourse, I believe, if I was not mistaken’

‘You got it right miracle, that’s interesting’

‘I’m glad you find it interesting Tendou’

That had been one of their conversations in second year, he had found out later that it extended to most things considered sexual. Ushijima liked kisses on the forehead compared to the lips, hand holding and sharing a bed for cuddles and just the closeness of his loved ones.

He had witnessed Ushijimas reaction to being groped, by a first year girl who was way too confident in herself. No boundaries.

He remembered the stiffness of his shoulders, the way he moved away quickly, the shift in his body language. His brows pinched together as he looked throughly embarrassed and uncomfortable. It had filled Tendou with rage at the time, it still did.

He remembers yelling at the girl who had just sexually assaulted his bestfriend. The person who had made him feel so comfortable in himself that he felt like he had a home in Ushijima. He remembered Semi trying to calm him down and only relenting when he felt that familiar warm hand clasp on his shoulder.

‘Satori’

That was all it had taken for him to snap back, his vision coming back into focus as he let out a ragged breath. He shot a pointed look at the girl and then let it go, returning to his cheerful self.

The rumour mill circulated after that, his already tense reputation taking a tumble down hill.

But, when they had gotten back to their dorm room later that night, it had made it all worth it. No matter what people said about him, it didn’t matter.

‘Satori, Thankyou’

He remembers that night fondly, it was the first hug he had shared with Ushijima. His arms wrapped around his shoulders as he stiffened before relaxing. His hands finding their way to Ushijimas shoulder blades, resting their as he let himself be held onto tightly.

It was also the first time Ushijima had cried in front of him. He can still feel the slight shakes of his bestfriend as he cried silently. So overwhelmed by embarrassment, disgust and relief.

Tendou held him for ten minutes before Ushijima had let go, eyes red and breathing irregular. Cheeks damp and rosy.

It was that night that they had become inseparable. Tendou had found out laying cramped on the bottom bunk that it wasn’t the first time Ushijima had been sexually assaulted but it was the first someone had stood up for him.

‘Thankyou’

‘It’s nothing’

‘Thankyou, satori’

‘It’s okay big guy’

He knew there was so much more Ushijima wanted to say but he couldn’t form the words, the emotion and weight of the Thankyou Tendou were given was enough.

He had learned so much about his bestfriend in that night, Tendou replied in kind and told him just as much about himself. How he was never given much affection as a child, the scrutiny, the looks, the words.

They slept on the bottom bunk together that night, wrapped in each others arms, a comfort neither had experienced before.

Tendou felt his heart clench again, a warm smile finding its way onto his lips.

He made a grab for his phone and dialed a number he had memorized.

“Hello, Satori”

“Hi big guy”

“What do I owe the pleasure of this call, it is late where you are is it not?”

“Yeah it is, I just wanted to say something”

“Oh?”

“Yep I’m feeling sappy so, I’m very proud of you, more than I can express”

“That is nice, I’m proud of you as well Satori”

Tendou felt his heart speed up, the warmth of his body skyrocketing, he was vibrating

“Also! When we see each other next, we should go for a picnic at our spot”

“That sounds lovely”

“It’s a date!”

It wasn’t for another seven months before Tendou could fly to Japan and see Ushijima, hugging directly at the gates.

A smile tugging at Ushijimas face as Tendou opened his mouth and began to chatter along, hand in hand with him as they made their way through the airport.

They went on their picnic not too long after, once Tendou had showered and changed. Driving along the dirt road out to where they had star gazed as teenagers.

The basket of food, chocolate Tendou had made himself in a cooler and wine Ushijima had brought.

Snacking and laughing, smiles bright on their faces and soft looks of adoration.

They rolled onto their backs as night fell, Tendou tucked into Ushijimas side before he grabbed Ushijimas precious left hand and brought it to his lips.

“I really love you”

The smile was enough to make Tendou want to feint, the warmth in his chest creeping up to his neck and cheeks.

Ushijimas eyes crinkled at the sides as his cheeks puffed up with the split of his lips, his teeth showing a bit.

“I love you too, Satori”

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply self indulgent because I am sappy right now and I love tendou satori with my entire heart
> 
> Any hate towards Ace people will be deleted and reported because thats disgusting 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed


End file.
